


how to see the sun rise

by nonotnow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonotnow/pseuds/nonotnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Бэкхен пытается разобраться во всем и устроить свою жизнь, то никто не знает, что получится. Вообще-то он хороший парень. Наверное... Просто ему нужны какие-то подсказки, что ли?<br/>Быть взрослым ведь трудно. Только, по-видимому, не для Чанеля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is your favourite thing to do? Nothing just Scream.

Лу Хань смотрит как Бэкхен кашляет и морщится. Бэкхену холодно, но он ни за что не покажет этого. Он отказался надевать куртку, да; но он уже согласился, что сливовое вино, которое он заставил всех купить было гадким и признать еще одну ошибку за собой он уже не может. Слишком много ошибок для одного блять дня.

Например, не надо было сегодня просыпаться так поздно. Встал бы пораньше, прошел бы до той станции, что дальше – заплатил бы меньше. Или лучше опоздал бы на собеседование. Пропустил бы его. К черту все.

В конце концов, не совсем понятно, чего ждут в ответ на вопрос «Какие возможности вы видите для себя в Королевстве Матрасов?». Бэкхен просто надеется увидеть деньги, он не может вечно сидеть на шее у своих друзей, это ведь еще позорней, чем сидеть на шее у родителей.

\- Чего вы ожидаете от участия в нашем проекте?  
\- Э-э-э.. Денег??

Почему вообще они называют это проектом, когда это сраный магазин водяных матрасов.

\- Каким вы видите себя через пять лет?  
\- В моих смелейших мечтах… Мертвым.

Ему сегодня слишком хуево. Больше чем Минсоку, хотя у Минсока сегодня умерла крольчиха. Они идут хоронить ее в парке через две улицы, Лу Хань тащит ее в пластиковом пакете, а Минсок описывает историю ее короткой жизни под фото в Инстаграме. Бэкхен просто пьет вино – оно гадкое, словно лекарство. Отлично вписывается в хреновую картину дня. 

\- Почему мы должны нанять тебя?  
\- Потому что я сюда пришел.

Если бы Бэкхен когда-нибудь поклялся всегда говорить все, что у него на уме – ему бы пришлось нелегко. Потому что часто он думает о собственной смерти, катастрофах, пожарах и прочем, а когда он говорит с кем-то еще… Бэкхен очень старается не ругаться и вообще быть адекватным, но слишком много вещей злят его, а еще больше – заставляют чувствовать ущемленным.

\- Ты очень милый, когда материшься, - говорит Лу Хань издевательски. 

Чувак, который проводил собеседование был похож на кого-то отмороженного. Мало того, что на лого их магазина – коронованный улыбающийся человечек в духе Фрэнка Сайдботтома, сидящий на огромном, просто гигантском матрасе посреди океана, так еще и этот парень. Очень ободряющий, вежливый и чуткий. Слишком оптимистично цитирующий Гитлера. Короче, обычный фрик. Бэкхен отвечал на его стандартные вопросы так адекватно и стандартно как мог. И лишь когда Чунмен отвернулся, Бэк изобразил приступ рвоты и показал в сторону менеджера два средних пальца. Надо как-то послать систему, пока отдаешься ей в руки, так?

Бля, вот если бы он был каким-нибудь суперумным программистом и мог бы типо начать революцию просто нажав на кнопку. Было бы потрясно. Но Бэкхен не умеет ничего. Привет, я нихера не умею. Если бы это было так удивительно.

Привет, я знаю пару крутых порно-блогов на тамблере и еще у меня идеальный плейлист для вечерних пробежек.  
Если бы Бэкхен составил честное резюме, каким бы оно было?

Мне 23 и я не знаю, что делаю со своей жизнью. Наверное, я социопат. Я учился чему-то, но все забыл. Мне всегда грустно. Я люблю бегать. 

Крольчиха Минсока принесла больше пользы, чем Бэкхен. Серьезно, ее научили вытирать пыль. И она собирала кучу лайков в интернете. За два года она сделала больше, чем Бэкхен за двадцать три. 

Они расковыривают газон совсем рядом со входом и Минсок, взяв из рук Лу Ханя пакет, аккуратно кладет питомицу в ямку. Он распрямляется, и Бэкхен замечает, как блестят слезы в его глазах. Боже.

\- Что ж, я думаю пришло время сказать несколько прощальных слов для Чао Хай, - Минсок вздыхает, - Мы были хорошими друзьями и я буду скучать по ней, как скучают по ушедшему члену семьи. Это большая потеря для меня.

Он кидает на зарытую могилку цветок, который пять минут назад сорвал с клумбы.

\- Чао Хай, ты навсегда останешься в наших сердцах.

\- И тем не менее, мы хороним ее на месте, которое вряд ли запомним, - Бэкхен не смог удержаться от комментария. Минсок закатывает глаза.

\- Нет, нет. Мы запомним, - перебивает его Лу Хань, - будем называть это место «там, где мы зарыли нашу мертвую девочку». Как в…

\- «В финале Джон умрет», да. Только там была мертвая корейская шлюха.

\- Я бы не стал называть Чао Хай шлюхой так скоро после ее кончины, Бэкхен, - укоризненно качает головой Лу Хань, а Минсок раздраженно кивает. Он отряхивает руки от земли. Лу Хань запихивает пакет в мусорку. Бэкхен допивает вино и ежится от холода. Они поворачивают обратно, домой.

\- Кстати, все забывал сказать – Чао Хай на кантонском буквально значит вонючая пизда, - невинно бормочет Лу Хань и уворачивается, когда Минсок лезет на него с кулаками и кричит "Ты выбрал это имя!".

 

 

 

Бэкхен не особо красноречивый, а его мама хочет, чтобы он писал ей развернутые, чувствительные письма. Но его обычно хватает на «все норм», и редко, очень редко на «все нормально поел сегодня вкусно в последнее время начал много спать а как ты».

Поэтому, когда он кратко сообщает маме новости – «нашел работу» - реакция оказывается очень бурной.  
Слишком.

\- Твоя мама звонила, малыш, - тошнотворно приторно произносит Чонин, стоит Бэкхену войти в «Королевство Матрасов». Бэкхен морщится, представляя, чего она наговорила.

\- Все спрашивала, комфортно ли тут, безопасно, - продолжает Чонин, - Не обидят ли деточку.

\- Завали ебало, Чонин, - произносит Бэкхен закидывая сумку в комнату для персонала и цепляя бейджик, - Она просто редко слышит от меня новости. Особенно хорошие.

\- Притворяйся крутым, но я уже знаю, что ты маменькин сыночек. Сынулинька, - он смеется, - Так облажаться в первый же день – охуенно жалко. И смешно. Мне.

\- Окей. Ты знаешь, что у меня есть мама. А я знаю, что ты эффектно провалил все экзамены в академию, и копишь деньги на вторую попытку, не так ли? А Сехун там уже лучше всех. – Бэкхен ухмыляется. Он уже встречал Чонина пару раз, они как-то сталкивались на вечеринках, и он знает достаточно, чтобы младшего унизить. И почувствовать к нему симпатию тоже. И да, через Чонина Бэкхен нашел эту работу.

\- Нельзя винить за попытки. В конце концов, провалы учат большему чем университеты, - Чонин с умным лицом отпивает из бутылки воды, - А, да. Чунмен хочет тебя видеть.

Бэкхен лениво кивает и идет в кабинет директора, на ходу проверяя сообщения. Все сопереживают смерти Чао Хай.

 

 

\- О, Бэкхен, здравствуй, - Чунмен отворачивается от окна, когда Бэкхен входит в комнату и закрывает за собой дверь, - Поздравляю с первым днем. Помни, что первое впечатление остается навсегда. Добро пожаловать в семью. Ты сможешь много здесь добиться. Надеюсь, это начало прекрасного пути.

Да уж. Прекрасный путь не начинается в восемь утра в переполненном людьми метро. 

\- Хочу познакомить тебя с Пак Чанелем. Он наш старший менеджер и он проведет для тебя экскурсию, объяснит правила и политику. Любые вопросы можешь задавать ему, - кратко сообщает Чунмен, и вновь поворачивается к окну, словно директор какой-нибудь компании на Уолл-Стрит. Он мычит себе под нос какую-то песенку из рекламы. Суперстранный чувак.

\- Бэкхен?

Бэкхен растерянно оборачивается. Он и не заметил высокого парня, стоявшего у двери.

\- Привет, меня зовут Чанель, - он широко улыбается и уверенно протягивает Бэкхену ладонь.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - произносит Бэк, пожимая теплую руку старшего менеджера, - Я Бэкхен.

\- Я знаю, - Чанель улыбается еще раз, и это блять просто ослепительно. У него типо блестящие зубы или что? - Я только что прочитал твое резюме, и рад сотрудничать с тобой. Давай осмотрим Королевство.

 

 

«Королевство Матрасов» называют проектом, потому что раз в год они совершенно бесплатно дарят бомжу матрас. Просто случайному бомжу. Если Бэкхену повезет, он окажется этим бомжом.

Работа продавца совсем не для него. Работа продавца для Чанеля. Ему не надоедает объяснять в чем разница между обычным матрасом и водяным. Он всем нравится. А Бэкхен будто спит на ходу.

Хотя его первый рабочий день не такая уж, катастрофа, как он представлял. Даже, наверное, это нормальный день. Ниже среднего по продуктивности, конечно, но и эту оценку нужно заработать.

\- По мнению медиков, в современном мире наиболее комфортными и полезными для сна являются матрасы, наполненные водой или специальным наполнителем на основе воды, гелем, - мямлит Бэкхен за четыре часа уже выученные слова из буклета. Он стоит рядом с очередной парочкой, которая хочется потрогать все выставленные модели и уйти, покачав головой. Если ему так скучно, что будет через неделю? А через год?

\- Среди очевидных плюсов: полное отсутствие аллергенов, то есть пыли, опасных микроорганизмов, клещей. Длительный срок эксплуатации – до 20 лет без видимых деформаций и повреждений, - Бэкхен чувствует себя зомби, его челюсть онемела. Он бросает взгляд в сторону Чонина, тот ковыряется в ногтях, пока старушка рядом с ним мнет образцы подушек и жалуется на цены. 

Чанель в другой стороне от них договаривается с какой-то мамашей о доставке на дом, гарантии, и скидке на еще один матрас поменьше, для будущего ребенка. При этом он все так же ослепительно улыбается. Бэкхен просто не мог не завидовать. Кажется, у чувака просто природное обаяние. 

А Бэкхен не умеет ничего. Он мог бы стараться научиться, но ему не хочется. У него нет оправданий. И ни одной мечты нет тоже.

\- Отлично, значит, встретимся с вами скоро, - радушно прощается с клиенткой Чанель, открывая перед ней дверь пока она благодарно гладит его по плечу, - Позвоните, когда решите выбрать матрас для вашего отца.

Он закрывает дверь и, встретившись взглядом с Бэкхеном, показывает ему два больших пальца. Бэкхен иронично поднимает бровь, а еще, почему-то, краснеет. Чонин проходя мимо него, хлопает его по плечу.

\- И с этим нужно соревноваться каждый день, да.

Судя по его тону, Чонин и не пытается.

Бэкхен, наверное, тоже не будет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.vk.me/c625317/v625317092/29e8f/VQAGSYQtueU.jpg


	2. i feel like a 5th grade email address

Иногда Бэкхену кажется, что у него нет права жаловаться на свою жизнь и ныть. Но все его друзья, кроме Минсока и Лу Ханя, это какие-то странные люди в интернете, которые периодически шлют его нахуй и напоминают какой он мерзкий. Бэкхен ничем не увлекается, ничего не хочет, и у него нет амбиций. Он знает понемногу о всякой любопытной хрени, потому что читает ночью Википедию, и только это не выдает его как полного идиота. Ему откровенно скучно везде и всегда. Он не продержался ни на одном рабочем месте дольше пятнадцати дней, не знает ничего о том, что его ждет. И ничего не ждет сам. Минсок жалеет его и говорит, что Бэкхен, наверное, в депрессии. Лу Хань честно говорит, что Бэкхен чмо, но не выгоняет его из своего дома. Мама Бэка думает, что он учится в университете. Все не так плохо, но все равно – все хуевенько. 

\- А что если мы заключим договор? Типо, ты живешь у меня бесплатно, а я взамен получу десять процентов прибыли, которую принесет что-нибудь, что ты в будущем создашь, - деловито предлагает Лу Хань, выкладывая Бэкхену на тарелку горячие тосты.

\- Типа, инкубатор? – заинтересованно спрашивает Минсок.

\- Ты смеешься? Я же ничтожество.

\- Просто согласись, чтобы я не жалел потом, что кормил тебя полтора года, - махнув в сторону Бэкхена палочками, бормочет Лу Хань, - Минсок, я надеюсь ты помнишь, мы сегодня идем на ужин с этим инвестором, эм..

\- Ким Чондэ. Да, я помню.

Минсок торопливо допивает молоко и поправляет галстук. 

\- Мы классные, - ободряет его Лу Хань и целует в лоб, - Ваще классные.

\- Очень классные, - кивает Минсок и выходит из квартиры.

 

 

Бэкхену нравится бегать. Он любит приходить на стадион и пробегать круг за кругом. Он бегает утром, вечером, в дождь, в темноте, когда холодно, когда жарко. Каким-то образом, это – его последний способ почувствовать себя свободным.  
В субботу в шесть утра людей не так много и Бэкхен осторожно разминается перед пробежкой. Когда на стадион приходит кто-то еще, он сразу начинает бежать, обгоняя всех, накинув на голову капюшон толстовки.

У него есть идеальный двухчасовой плейлист, который никогда ему не надоест – настоящее сокровище. Это истинное удовольствие, иметь возможность вот так выпасть из жизни на два часа, остаться вдалеке от забот и просто бежать.  
Да, Бэкхен убегает от своих проблем. Но разве можно его судить.

Он пробегает где-то пять кругов, когда его обгоняет какой-то чел. Бэкхен принимает вызов и прибавляет скорость. Он без особого труда пробегает вперед, и продвигается на довольно длинную дистанцию. Но вскоре он вновь видит этого же парня перед собой. Ага.

Бэкхен ускоряется еще, но долго не может обогнать этого типа в серой куртке. Ему понадобилось немного усилий, чтобы снова вырваться вперед. Он опять пробегает недолго в одиночестве, но его снова догоняют. Бэкхен решает не уступать.

Некоторое время они соревнуются – Бэкхен старается оказаться первым, но с каждым разом на это нужно все больше и больше сил. Уже чувствуя боль в боку, Бэкхен обгоняет соперника еще раз, чуть замедляясь, чувствуя необходимость передохнуть. Он трусцой пробегает еще круг, и нагоняет перешедшего на шаг парня в серой куртке.

\- Это было классно, хотя мне немного тяжело после такого долгого перерыва, - Бэкхен оборачивается на знакомый голос.  
\- Чанель? – удивляется он. Чанель снимает капюшон и его губы растягиваются в заразительно приветливой улыбке. 

\- Ух ты, Бэкхен, какая встреча, - радостно произносит он, и уши Бэкхена слегка краснеют. Он одергивает капюшон, - Здорово, что ты тут. 

\- Я часто тут, - зачем-то выпаливает Бэкхен, но Чанель только тепло смеется. Они не прекращают двигаться. Небо становится серее, и Бэкхену на щеку падает капля воды. Первый осенний дождь, замечает он.

\- Готовишься к марафону? – спрашивает старший менеджер, и Бэкхен удивленно на него смотрит.

\- Нет, - отвечает он, - Что за марафон?

\- О, его устраивает глава нашего района. В поддержку больных аутизмом детей, знаешь…

Чанель замолкает, будто хочет сказать что-то еще, но передумывает. Он все еще тяжело дышит после бега, и Бэкхен тоже.

\- Будет через две недели. Решил немного подготовиться, а то давно не бегал.

\- Классно, - искренне замечает Бэкхен. Чанель классный и делает классные вещи.

\- Я был лучшим бегуном в школе, - скромно делится Чанель. Он снова улыбается, и Бэкхен застенчиво улыбается в ответ. Для Бэкхена это первая дружественная беседа за долгое время и он нервничает. Социализация, сука, - Но потом подготовка к экзаменам, выпуск и работа и я просто не мог найти время.

Бэкхен стыдливо думает, что у него есть время не только на пробежки, но и на двойной дневной сон. И было всегда, даже во время выпускного года.

\- Ты ведь младше меня, да? – зачем-то спрашивает он, повернув к выходу. 

\- Ненамного, - ухмыляется Чанель, его глаза блестят, - Хен.

Дразнится. Бэкхен смеется и игриво тыкает Чанеля в плечо, но тут же резко чувствует стыд. Он прячет руку в карман. Они выходят к дороге.

\- Мне в сторону метро, - кивнув влево произносит Чанель. 

\- Мне нет, - с едва скрытым сожалением качает головой Бэкхен.

\- Что ж, - Чанель протягивает руку, - Было приятно увидеться. И побегать. 

Бэкхен жмет его большую, такую же теплую, как и в первый раз ладонь. Чанель почему-то не спешит уходить, и Бэк тоже, поэтому они оба смотрят на серое, как куртка Чанеля, небо.

\- Мне пора на работу, - после неловкого молчания наконец говорит Чанель. Кажется, что ему грустно, но он старается это скрыть, - Целый день буду учить пенсионеров отправлять имэйлы. 

\- Ого. Сколько у тебя вообще работ?

Чанель вздыхает.

\- Три. 

Когда он уходит, Бэкхен поворачивается и медленно идет в свою сторону. Дождь все никак не начинается, лишь редкие капли падают Бэкхену на лицо. Он ловит себя на мысли, что его настроение не такое плохое как обычно.

 

 

Его дни в Королевстве Матрасов тянутся один за другим. Он быстро перестает быть новеньким, и находит общий язык с другими продавцами, Чонином и Исином. Они часто зависают в комнате для персонала, едят сэндвичи, пьют дрянной кофе из автомата, играют в карты или просто сплетничают. Иногда в комнату заглядывает управляющий Чунмен и вежливо просит их вернуться в зал, а реже – просто врывается их рассерженный хозяин Ифань и приказывает вернуться на рабочее место. Хороший коп, плохой коп.

Чанель появляется три раза в неделю, проявляет себя лучше всех, и потом снова уходит. Как Бэкхен и думал, Чанель очень занятой. Он хочет стать учителем, и копит деньги на учебу. Исин говорит, что Чанель сирота. Бэкхен добавляет Чанеля в KakaoTalk и шлет дружелюбные стикеры. Удивительно, но это первый человек, с которым Бэкхену хотелось бы подружиться.   
Хотя нет. Не удивительно. Чанель всем нравится.

 

 

Минсок и Лу Хань уже который год пытаются создать приложение, что-то вроде платформы для управления малым бизнесом, простая система, типа менеджмента искусственным интеллектом. Бэкхен слишком тупой, чтобы врубаться, но ему нравится смотреть, как его друзья так увлеченно создают что-то и как они преуспевают. Он хороший друг, он не завидует.

Сейчас ребята пытаются найти инвесторов, и Бэкхен делится этим с Чанелем за обедом. Тот оказывается очень заинтересован.

\- Я работаю ассистентом у До Кенсу, - поясняет он, - Это самый молодой миллиардер Кореи. 

Бэкхен закатывает глаза. Все его сверстники – успешные люди, а Бэкхен сегодня три часа искал один мем про собаку, чтобы скинуть Чонину.

\- Он ищет проекты для инвестиций, - деловито продолжает Чанель, - если хочешь, я могу договориться о встрече.

\- Было бы круто, - замечает Бэкхен. И пишет Лу Ханю «до кенсу может дать вам денег»

Лу Хань отвечает незамедлительно «ты блять обкурился». Бэкхен смеется и Чанель с любопытсвом смотрит на него. Бэкхен молча показывает ему сообщения, и Чанель тоже смеется, очень мило, у него на щеках появляются маленькие ямочки. Бэкхену приходит еще одно сообщение, но он все смотрит на лицо Чанеля.

\- Я напишу Кенсу, - говорит Чанель и достает телефон.

«бэкхен не гони»

«у меня есть связи»

«нет ты бесполезен»

\- Хорошо, - после недолгого щелканья по клавишам произносит Чанель, - Пятница, три часа дня. Я сейчас вышлю адрес.  
Бэкхен просто присылает Лу Ханю скрин сообщения. Лу Хань не верит и матерится.

\- Ты мог бы поехать с ребятами тоже, - тихо говорит Чанель, когда встает и выбрасывает контейнер из-под обеда в корзину, - Пока Кенсу будет говорить с ними, у меня будет свободное время. Около часа.

 

Он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть Бэкхену в глаза. Бэкхен невольно задерживает дыхание.

\- Сможем выпить кофе. Окей?

Бэкхен кивает, и Чанель, улыбаясь, выходит из комнаты. До пятницы еще три дня.


	3. is this going to be a handshake or a hug

У Бэкхена очень древний компьютер, и он обходится с ним, как со стариком – очень бережно и очень вежливо. Он аккуратно ухаживает за ним и не позволяет никому и близко к нему подходить. Еще у Бэкхена очень новый телефон, и да, с ним он обходится, как с младенцем, слишком уж долго он на это сокровище копил. Он не дает свой телефон никому в руки. Да, Бэкхен может показаться меркантильным в отношении некоторых вещей, но правда в том, что он слишком беден, чтобы не заботиться о той технике, что у него есть.

Чанель ездит на мопеде красивого цвета вечернего моря. Его длинные ноги неуклюже торчат? когда он сидит на нем, и он зачем-то всегда надевает шлем. Это выглядит неуклюже и Бэкхен каждый раз невольно смеется, когда видит Чанеля подъезжающим к магазину матрасов. Он заботится о своем мопеде также, как Бэкхен о своем ноутбуке.

Студенческая бедность совсем не редкое явление, но Бэкхена дико бесит думать о деньгах. Он хочет быть супербогатым, как Кенсу, чтобы летать на Бали в выходные и в Нью-Йорк встречать Новый год. Он хочет не смотреть на ценник в магазинах. По крайней мере, в продуктовом. Он хочет выбрать любой университет, здесь, или в Китае, или в Европе или в США и просто получить нормальное образование. Он хочет читать все книги, а не только те, что может найти в Интернете или библиотеке. Он просто хочет жить, не ограничивая себя каждый день. И Бэхена бесит уже, как много зависит от простого факта наличия денег.

Еще ему не нравится, как много работает Чанель. Он просто пашет. У него нет времени, чтобы выспаться. Чтобы вкусно поесть. Прочитать книгу. Всего лишь посидеть в интернете. Гулять. Все, что Бэкхен может делать, потому что он ленивый мудак и живет дома у Лу Ханя, и что Чанелю просто недоступно. Бэкхену стыдно, когда он думает об этом, но он считает, что если бы Чанель не был настолько жизнерадостным и (блять) идеальным, то Бэкхен бы и не стыдился. Но Чанель – это какое-то чудо. Он не жалуется ни на что. Он улыбается всегда. Он помогает всем. Бэкхен хочет, чтобы у него просто было больше денег и чтобы он не изматывал себя. 

 

Сидя на кухне после ужина, Бэкхен говорит Минсоку и Лу Ханю о встрече с Кенсу, Лу Хань хлопает Бэкхена по плечу так, что тот чуть не слетает со стула, и быстро уходит в свою комнату, подготавливать материалы для встречи. Бэкхен остается с Минсоком наедине (он, если честно не совсем Минсока понимает, и вряд ли бы общался с ним не будь Лу Ханя). Они говорят о том, какая это классная возможность, и как это странно, что Кенсу такой молодой, и такой богатый. Еще о том, что их приложение правда заслуживает внимания, и как много можно заработать, и что они откроют свою компанию и как вообще все будет супер. Потом Минсок вдруг спрашивает, как Бэкхен вообще нашел контакт с такой известной личностью как Кенсу. А Бэкхен, который на тот момент уже не особо внимательно следит за разговором и просто допивает свое пиво, вдруг смущается.

\- Нуу, парень с моей работы работает у него типа секретарем, - говорит он, и как-то неловко добавил, - И я пойду с вами, чтобы встретиться с.. эм, с ним.

\- А ну прикольно, - незаинтересованно кивает Минсок. Бэкхен, который ожидал другой реакции, облегченно вздыхает и допивает в один глоток пиво. Потом он достает из шкафа пачку чипсов, потому что собирается пересмотреть "Тихоокеанский рубеж" этим вечером. Он уже почти выходит из кухни, когда вдруг там появляется Лу Хань.

\- Бэкхен, у тебя что, свидание? – радостно спрашивая он, тоном, не требующим никакого ответа, и обнимает Бэкхена так, будто тот выиграл Олимпиаду или что-то вроде.

\- Нет, – пытается вырваться Бэк, - И вообще, как ты узнал. 

\- Я ему написал, - невозмутимо произносит Минсок. Бэкхену хочется кинуть в него чем-нибудь, но в руках был только драгоценный телефон. 

 

 

 

До пятницы Бэкхен не встречает Чанеля на стадионе, и он старается притвориться для самого себя – его это не расстраивает. Бэкхен с привычного хауса и хип-хопа переключается на что-то милое и с гитарой, и сам себя бесит. 

На работе Чанеля он видит всего раз, тот был так занят, что даже не подошел, чтобы немного поболтать, просто махнул ему рукой издалека, и Бэкхен почувствовал себя оскорбленным. По дороге домой он слушает все песни с грустными названиями. 

 

В пятницу волосы Бэкхена за ночь сминаются во что-то невообразимое: пряди с затылка торчат вверх, а челка в стороны, и Бэкхен задерживается в ванной пытаясь уложить это по-человечески. Лу Хань стучит ладонью по двери и обвиняет Бэкхена в том, что он прихорашивается. Бэкхен клянется богами, что нет, но Лу Хань все равно ухмыляется, когда видит, как Бэкхен ищет свитер получше в шкафу.

Они едут на метро и Лу Хань с Минсоком о чем-то тихо препираются, а Бэкхен в это время просто отключается. Он смотрит в окно – там огромные, белые дома, гигантские муравейники. Он думает о том, сколько тут живет людей, и как много они должны кому-то и как много они делают, чтобы этот долг отдать. Сколько всего они делают, чтобы просто продолжать жить. Потом всю остальную дорогу он пытается вспомнить слово, которое обозначает это чувство – осознание того, что все люди вокруг тебя – это отдельные личности, со своими жизнями и проблемами, в которой ты ничего не значишь. Он не вспоминает.

 

 

 

На Чанеле как обычно белая рубашка, и едва заметные круги под глазами. Он приветливо встречает их и сразу проводит Лу Ханя и Минсока к Кенсу.

Еще он извиняется и говорит, что кофе выпить не получится, но Бэкхен может просто посидеть с ним в приемной офиса Кенсу. Бэкхен желает удачи Лу Ханю с Минсоком и садится на низкий нелепый зеленый диван. Чанель заваривает ему чай, и они болтают немного, пока телефон на столе Чанеля не звонит.

Он долго записывает то, что ему говорят и затем обещает, что вышлет все детали позже в электронном письме. Потом он снова заговаривает с Бэкхеном, рассказывает ему про смешных стариков на своей второй работе, рассказывает какой-то свой сон. 

Снова раздается звонок и Чанель ищет в календаре свободный день у Кенсу, чтобы назначить с кем-то встречу. После этого он спрашивает у Бэкхена как дела, и Бэкхен зачем-то начинает пересказывать ему сериал, который смотрит. Он останавливается, когда понимает, что Чанелю не интересно. Снова звонят. Пока Чанель говорит, Бэкхен обходит приемную.

\- Ты прямо как в «Дьявол носит Прада», - говорит он, когда Чанель кладет трубку.

\- Ага, - легко смеется Чанель, - только если б Кенсу взял меня с собой в Париж…

\- Ну я не вижу младшей секретарши, которая отняла бы у тебя эту возможность, - пожимает плечами Бэкхен и Чанель улыбается. Так красиво.

\- На самом деле у меня недостаточно навыков для этой работы, и я понятия не имею зачем меня держит Кенсу, - он тихо вздыхает, - Но это мой основной заработок, так что я не жалуюсь.

Они говорят еще немного. Бэкхен жалуется на то, как ему не понравился последний альбом The Growlers, Чанель рассказывает про музыкальный фестиваль, на котором был прошлым летом. То есть работал. Бэкхен рассказывает, как его чморили в школе. Потом Чанель рассказывает, как его чморили в школе (все было еще хуже). Бэкхену становится стыдно. Вся эта встреча пошла не так, как он ожидал.

К счастью, Чанель тоже это почувствовал. Он что-то записывает в своем телефоне и потом обращается к Бэкхену.

\- Ты свободен в воскресенье? – конечно, Бэкхен свободен, - Могли покататься на великах или еще что-нибудь.

\- Велики в воскресенье классно, - соглашается Бэкхен. Чанель снова улыбается, лучезарно и просто мило.

\- Тогда решено. Я напишу тебе позже.

Бэкхен кивает, дверь кабинета Кенсу раскрывается и оттуда выходит Минсок. Лу Хань задерживается в дверях, продолжая выражать свои благодарности.

\- Пойдем? – спрашивает Бэкхен Минсока. 

\- Ага, - довольно кивает он. Он пожимает Чанелю руку и идет к выходу. Лу Хань, увидев, что Минсока уже нет, спешит за ним. Чанель встает из-за стола.

\- Пока, - говорит Чанель.

\- Да, - говорит Бэкхен.

\- Увидимся в воскресенье, - Чанель проходит к нему. Бэкхен встает с дивана и протягивает руку для прощания. Чанель тоже вроде тянет свою, но как-то странно и Бэкхен вдруг думает, что они сейчас обнимутся. Он придвигается к Чанелю ближе и уже кладет ладонь ему на спину, как вдруг Чанель пожимает его вытянутую руку. Бэкхен, держа Чанеля двумя руками, очень тихо шепчет «Бля». Чанель неловко кашляет, и они отодвигаются друг от друга. Супер неловко, просто позор.

\- Прости, что сегодня все так вышло, - слышит Бэкхен, когда он уже почти выскочил из офиса. Это заставляет его остановиться и удивленно посмотреть на Чанеля.

\- Это совсем не твоя вина, - отвечает он, без понятия, зачем. Это же очевидно.

 

 

 

Суббота, похоже, оказывается последним теплым осенним днем. Чанель присылает фотку с марафона. Воскресенье приходит с ливнем и прохладой. 

Бэкхен рано утром пишет Чанелю, что покататься не получится. Чанель половину дня не отвечает, а потом просто скидывает ему свой адрес. И просит приехать.

Бэкхен снова долго причесывается.


	4. Introducing the quiet terror of being alive

Бэкхен дико замерзает пока идет до дома Чанеля, а это почти двадцать минут пешком от дома Лу Ханя. Он умудряется заблудиться, зачем-то покупает коробку печенья и промокает насквозь. Когда он заходит в подъезд («дверь просто так открывается, она сломана» пишет ему Чанель), какая-то старая дама осматривает его подозрительно и не дает войти в лифт. Бэкхен смиренно извиняется и идет наверх по лестнице. Чанель живет на восьмом этаже.

\- Ура, ты пришел, - глухо говорит Чанель и по его голосу, покрасневшему носу и по глазам Бэкхен понимает. Чанель заболел.

\- Наверное, из-за кондиционера в офисе, - пожимает плечами Чанель и пропускает Бэкхена внутрь. Плечом Бэкхен задевает плечо Чанеля. Бэкхену кажется, что Чанель похудел и он хмурится, думая об этом.

Это не квартира, а коробка для обуви. Или спичечный коробок. Чанель улыбается (прекрасно, как всегда) и включает чайник, который стоит у него на письменном столе.

\- Я знаю, тут не так много места, но… 

Он замолкает, будто не зная, что сказать, и Бэкхен тоже не знает, потому что места и правда немного. Катастрофически мало. Если это то, ради чего Чанель столько пашет, то необходимо срочно устроить революцию. Бэкхен смотрит на Чанеля внимательно. Тот стоит так, будто ему было жутко холодно. Бэкхен догадывается, что Чанель запустил болезнь давно, он вполне мог просто игнорировать простуду, и только сегодня она его свалила. 

\- Ложись в кровать, ты же болеешь, зачем тебе вообще было звать меня, - ворчливо и быстро говорит Бэкхен, наливая воды в чашку и разводя в ней лекарство. Чанель жалуется, что иначе ему было бы скучно. И это первый раз, когда Бэкхен вообще слышит, как Чанель жалуется. И еще он говорит, что очень хотел провести время с Бэкхеном. Бэкхен просто неловко улыбается на это, но ему на самом деле безумно хочется Чанеля обнять.

 

Они смотрят «Бешеных псов», а потом «От заката до рассвета», каждый не в первый раз, и Бэкхен честно наслаждается этим. Он варит Чанелю какой-то суп, Чанель не переставая чихает и Бэкхен выходит в магазин – за бумажными платками и апельсиновым соком.

Чанель говорит, что должен ему и клянется, что не задержится с одолжением. Бэкхен смеется так, что у него выступают слезы и говорит, что ему ничего не нужно. Они пытаются придумать, какой еще бы фильм посмотреть, но не могут решить и просто слушают музыку. Чанель любит серф-рок и мечтает побывать на Гавайях. Он признается, что хочет отрастить волосы. Бэкхен считает, что это очень привлекательно, но не говорит ничего вслух. Бэкхену нравится колдвэйв, электроника 90-х и лоуфай. Он ни о чем не мечтает и просто хочет сдохнуть. Когда он говорит это, Чанель замолкает ненадолго, но так, будто обижается.

Он уходит в восемь вечера, когда на улице совсем темно. Чанель обнимает его на прощание, в этот раз все не так неловко, а даже как-то естественно. Бэкхен выходит на улицу и выдыхает. Он возвращается домой и остаток вечера проводит не задумываясь, просматривает товары на сайтах, даже что-то покупает, садится смотреть с Лу Ханем и Минсоком какую-то дораму, уходит. Украдкой курит, пока Лу Хань не видит, открывает книгу, бездумно листает ее страницы. Удаляет кучу всего с компа и, к полуночи, засыпает. 

 

 

\- Вставай уже, опоздаешь ведь, - толкает его с утра Лу Хань, и Бэкхен почти валится с кровати.  
\- Который час? – испуганно спрашивает он, когда полностью открывает глаза. Лу Хань, который деловито складывает постельное белье в шкаф (ведет себя как мамаша), издевательски хмыкает.   
\- Восемь тридцать пять, - информативно сообщает Минсок, заглянув в комнату на секунду.   
\- Тебе лучше встать прямо сейчас, - советует Лу Хань, перед тем как покинуть спальню Бэкхена. Бэкхен издает мучительный стон.

 

Он не опаздывает только чудом. Но на нем мятая рубашка, он не завтракает, и он бежит от станции до магазина. Чунмен смотрит на него с мягкой укоризной и Бэкхен не слишком разборчиво извиняется. Понедельник начинается.

Исин треплется с какой-то девчонкой прямо у входа в магазин, Чонин в комнате для персонала, заряжает телефон, усевшись на полу у розетки. Бэкхен хлопает по его вытянутой ладони, когда идет к кофе-машине. По стене бежит мелкий таракан и Бэкхен брезгливо давит его салфеткой. 

Он почти допивает свой кофе, когда замечает сумку Чанеля на стуле. Он недоуменно моргает, потому что не думает, что Чанель ее тут забыл – он видел эту сумку вчера, у Чанеля дома. Значит, он приперся на работу больным. Бэкхен чувствует, как в его груди зарождается злость. Он выскакивает из комнаты для персонала и пересекает зал быстрым шагом.

Среди чертовых матрасов Чанеля нет, в туалете тоже, поэтому Бэкхен распахивает дверь кабинета Чунмена. Чанель стоит там, перед столом управляющего. Он выглядит просто ужасно, Бэкхену кажется, что старший менеджер едва стоит прямо от слабости. Он рассерженно поворачивает Чанеля к себе лицом, дернув за руку.

\- Почему ты себя не жалеешь? – громко спрашивает он, но затем переходит на возмущенный сбивчивый шепот, когда видит, что Чунмен говорит по телефону, - Почему тебе нужно столько работать, какого черта ты надрываешься? Боже мой, Чанель, да ты вообще на живого человека не похож. 

Чанель открывает рот, но Бэкхен только крепче сжимает его запястье, которое и не думал отпускать.

\- Я понимаю, что тебе нужны деньги и ты хочешь поступить в университет, но неужели ты не понимаешь, что нужно беречь себя. Неужели вокруг тебя нет людей, которые бы о тебе заботились, почему ты…

Его прерывает кашель Чунмена. Чанель поворачивается к начальнику, и Бэкхен отпускает его руку.

\- Вообще-то я только что просил Чанеля выйти на больничный, Бэкхен. Но спасибо за твое беспокойство, - Чунмен деловито расправляет бумажный стикер, приклеенный к краю стола, - Это то, что я называю командный дух.

Бэкхен извиняется и выходит из кабинета. За ним идет Чанель, и когда Бэкхен поворачивается к нему, тот выглядит виновато.

\- Не знаю, о чем я думал, - устало говорит он, - Наверное, мне правда нужно отлежаться один день.

\- Три, - настаивает Бэкхен, - Позвони Кенсу, он разрешит тебе остаться дома.

\- Но у него конференция, и.. и интервью, я должен был обговорить детали с журналистом, и..

\- Чувак заработал миллиарды, Чанель, я думаю он справится без тебя неделю.

 

Не спрашивая разрешения, Бэкхен приходит домой к Чанелю этим же вечером. Они заказывают китайской еды, смотрят шоу талантов по телевизору и Чанель не прекращает чихать. 

\- Говорят, что если чихнуть семь раз подряд, то можно кончить, - делится знаниями Бэкхен. Чанель чихает еще раз.

\- Блять, я уже – сокрушается он и тянется за салфетками. Бэкхен краснеет, и сосредотачивается на еде, притворяется, будто не может поймать палочками креветку. 

 

Бэкхен остается на ночь и сам себе стелит на полу. Они ложатся и выключают свет, но когда никто из них не может уснуть, то они говорят, совсем, как если бы знали друг друга в детстве, будто Бэкхен – это школьный друг Чанеля, и они делятся секретами перед сном. Чанель говорит, что хочет накопить большую сумму денег: чтобы хватило на университет и потом на одно большое путешествие. Говорит, что хочет прожить как минимум пять лет ни о чем не думая. Бэкхен беспокоится, что пока Чанель будет копить, он потратит всю свою молодость.

\- А ты свою будто не тратишь? – едко замечает Чанель, и снова заставляет Бэкхена стыдиться. 

Бэкхен говорит, что не знает ничего и ничего особо не хочет. Он будто в слепой темноте, и ему не под силу что-либо увидеть: он ждет чего-то, ждет, пока ждать будет нечего. Он в изоляции от всего и весь мир застыл в скорбном приветствии. Все, что существует - существует зря в этой темноте, и ждет своего разрушения светом. А Бэкхен устал от себя.

\- Скоро будет рассвет, - задумчиво заверяет Чанель. Бэкхен долго молчит, раздумывая о той псевдофилософской чепухе, по которой обычно загоняется, а когда спрашивает «да, но как его увидеть?», то Чанель уже не отвечает. Спит. Бэкхен через несколько минут засыпает тоже.

 

Он спит три часа, в шесть его своим кашлем будит Чанель. Бэкхен наливает ему стакан воды и помогает Чанелю пить. У него началась лихорадка. Бэкхен гуглит способы, как сбить температуру и кладет Чанелю на лоб мокрое полотенце. Пишет Чонину, что не придет на работу и Лу Ханю, что останется у Чанеля еще на день. 

Он заваривает Чанелю чай и дает лекарство. Чанель благодарит его и обнимает, но тут же отстраняется, выражая беспокойство, что Бэкхен заразится. Бэкхен сидит рядом с ним, пока Чанель не засыпает снова. Потом пытается заснуть тоже, но вскоре собирает постель и выходит на пробежку.


	5. when are you free

Весь вторник Бэкхен проводит с Чанелем - тому плохо почти до вечера, и Бэкхен обеспокоенно помогает ему, как только может. Он тратит свои деньги на лекарства и еду, но не говорит об этом Чанелю. Чанель через силу ему улыбается, а Бэкхена бесит, что все его действия напоминают ему детскую игру в больничку, а не настоящую помощь. В шесть Чанеля отпускает, сильный жар спадает, и он засыпает. Бэкхен решает не идти на работу и завтра (нахуй матрасы) и смотрит на компьютере Чанеля "Звездный путь".

В девять Чанель просыпается и говорит, что ему очень холодно. Бэкхен поит его супом опять, достает второе одеяло, но Чанель все еще мерзнет. Недолго думая, Бэкхен сам ложится к нему в постель, хотя он такой маленький по сравнению с пусть и худым, но длинным Чанелем и вряд ли поможет согреться. Он проводит ладонью по руке Чанеля, и Чанель сонно притягивает Бэкхена к себе. Они засыпают.

Вскоре Бэкхен просыпается, замечает, что Чанель откинул одно из одеял и отодвинулся, он пытается снять майку, но судя по всему, еще спит. Бэкхен ладонью проверяет лоб Чанеля - еще горячий, хотя похоже, что младшему больше не холодно. Бэкхен отодвигается на край кровати и помогает Чанелю снять майку до конца. Он кидает ее на стул рядом и накрывает Чанеля одеялом.

Чанель немного ворочается во сне, а потом вновь лезет к Бэкхену, забирая его в объятия. Бэкхен, чувствуя горячую кожу Чанеля, глотает звук, появившийся было в его горле, и только незаметно для себя гладит младшего по пояснице, обнимая в ответ. От Чанеля пахнет как от больного человека, лекарствами и потом, но еще домом и чем-то мягким и приятным. Бэкхен ненавидит самого себя, когда носом утыкается в шею Чанеля и вдыхает. Он еще долго не засыпает, а тихо лежит, нежно поглаживая спину Чанеля пальцами и слушая его дыхание.

 

 

В среду Чанель говорит, что уже здоров, но Бэкхен поправляет его на «почти здоров». Он напряженно ждет, что Чанель попросит его уйти, ведь ему уже не так плохо, чтобы Бэкхен был ему необходим. Но Чанель не говорит ничего, и они снова проводят весь день вместе.

Сидеть в квартире Чанеля особо негде, поэтому Бэкхен остается в кровати Чанеля. Чанель предлагает посмотреть все части «Безумного Макса» и Бэкхен не отказывается, хотя все это уже видел. Его ноги быстро затекают, потому что он старается не касаться Чанеля, и сидит на краю кровати в неудобной позе. Чанель будто замечает это, и тянет Бэкхена на себя. В итоге, Бэкхен кладет голову на колени Чанеля и смотрит фильм перевернутым.

После просмотра первой и второй части, Чанель вдруг говорит, что голоден. Они решают выйти за едой на улицу, Бэкхен убеждается в том, что Чанель тепло одет, а Чанель достает для Бэкхена свой свитер. Бэкхен отнекивается, но Чанель считает, что куртка Бэкхена слишком легкая и ему очевидно нужен свитер. Бэкхен надевает его, вещь пахнет Чанелем, и он закатывает слишком длинные рукава.

Спускаясь в лифте, они выясняют кому чего хочется – Бэкхену печеной рыбы, а Чанелю пельменей и острого тофу. В китайской столовке за домом Чанеля они берут пельмени, рыбы Бэкхен не находит, но покупает жареной лапши в кафе напротив. Они возвращаются, и смотрят последнюю часть Макса, пока едят.

 

\- Я бы поцеловал тебя, если бы не боялся, что заражу, - неожиданно говорит Чанель, - Ты столько для меня сделал, я очень благодарен.

\- Что? – Бэкхен неловко смеется. Очень неловко.

\- Нет, правда, никто бы больше для меня такого не сделал, - Чанель откладывает палочки, Бэкхен бормочет «да что там», Чанель протягивает ему свою руку и ждет, пока Бэкхен ее пожмет – Отныне мы друзья навеки, ведь так?

\- Ага, - после паузы соглашается Бэкхен. 

 

Чанель провожает его почти до дома, Бэкхен уходит в его свитере и, снимая его дома, прижимает его к лицу, вдыхая запах Чанеля. Чонин пишет ему, что Чунмен расстроен, а Ифань в ярости, но Бэкхен совсем не собирается об этом думать. Он идет на кухню, найти в холодильнике пиво и в его планах снова онлайн-магазины, серия дорамы и может быть еще одна сигарета.

 

На кухне сидит Минсок и у него на коленях маленький серый котенок. Лу Хань предлагает котенку китайские имена, но Минсок упорно отказывается его слушать.

\- Это девочка или мальчик? – спрашивает он, и Минсок переворачивает котенка на живот.

\- Девочка, - заявляет он, - У которой точно не будет китайского имени, Лу Хань. 

\- Тебе точно не нравится Чан Фу? – ржет Лу Хань. Минсок встает, прижимая котенка к груди.

\- Отныне и навеки ты теряешь право называть моих питомцев, - строго говорит он и Бэкхен смеется над этой сценой, потому что Лу Хань делает вид, будто его беспощадно оскорбили.

\- Что значит Чан Фу? – спрашивает Бэкхен, когда Минсок скрывается в спальне.

\- На мандаринском это значит шлюха, - пожимает невинно плечами Лу Хань. 

 

 

На следующий день, появившись, наконец, в «Королевстве Матрасов» Бэкхен получает выговор от Ифаня. Его отправляют на улицу, раздавать флайеры, и Бэкхен радуется, что надел сегодня свитер Чанеля – он необычно теплый. На улице веселее, чем в зале и наказание его совсем не расстраивает. У него хорошее настроение и он пилит селфи на фоне лого, отправляет его в Инстаграм и Чанель первый лайкает это, что радует Бэкхена еще сильнее. День проходит очень быстро.

В день после этого, на работу приходит Чанель. Он выглядит и чувствует себя отлично, а Бэкхен сам не замечает, что не отлипает от него весь день. Он даже отвлекает его от покупателей, но Чанель не отталкивает его и они разговаривают о всякой чепухе весь день. А еще ему звонят по телефону, и он долго разговаривает с собеседником по-английски. Бэкхен потрясенно слушает, и даже не может все понять, его английский остается на уровне видеоигр. Потом оказывается, что Чанель кроме английского еще говорит по-немецки, причем второй язык он учил сам. Для Бэкхена это только очередное доказательство того, какой Чанель классный. Этот день проходит еще быстрее предыдущего.

В субботу Бэкхен уходит на пробежку, встречает Чанеля там и они снова соревнуются. После этого они идут завтракать вместе и Бэкхен не понимает, почему Чанель не замечает, как влюбленно Бэкхен смеется над всеми его шутками.

В воскресенье Бэкхен спит столько, сколько может. Минсок везет котенка к ветеринару и Бэкхен едет вместе с ним.

 

На следующей неделе из ярких событий только то, что к Чонину приходит его извечный соперник Сехун и они разводят настоящую драму среди матрасов. Чонин утверждает, что Сехун его подставил, а Сехун из добрых побуждений убеждает Чонина пройти прослушивание и в этом году. Академия танцев, мать ее, жюри там не боится рушить человеческие судьбы.

Бэкхен проводит с Чанелем все больше и больше времени. Лу Хань жалуется, что Бэкхен с Чанелем совсем сросся, а лучший друг этого Чанеля даже не видел. Лу Хань заставляет это выглядеть как беспокойство, но Бэкхен знает, что тот просто ревнует. Они с Чанелем смотрят десятки фильмов, дома у Чанеля или в кинотеатрах. Чанель готовит Бэкхену, Бэкхен мысленно стонет и его влюбленность принимает еще более катастрофические масштабы.

Неделя после этой проносится еще быстрее предыдущей. Лу Хань и Минсок завершают свое приложение и готовятся его запускать. Бэкхен теперь бегает только с Чанелем. Котенок, которую назвали Золушкой, много ест и растет. 

Проходит еще неделя, в течение которой Минсок и Лу Хань готовят вечеринку по случаю запуска, приглашают всех, кого знают. До Кенсу отказывается, но присылает им щедрый подарок – бутылку дорого вина, которую Лу Хань клянется бесчестно выжрать. Бэкхен приглашает Чанеля, и тот отвечает на приглашение с радостью. Бэкхен еще зовет Исина и Чонина, которые соглашаются прийти только при наличии девчонок и еды (и бухла). Бэкхен заверяет, что все это будет.

 

Чанеля занимает работа и Кенсу, и Бэкхен не видит его целую неделю, но он шлет ему фотографии своих обедов, а Бэкхен ему своих. А когда Чанель не спит лишние два часа, чтобы перекидываться долгими сообщениями с Бэкхеном (опять обо всем на свете, потому Чанель лучший собеседник на земле, потому Чанель просто лучший на земле человек), Бэкхена накрывает чувство эйфории.   
И вместе с тем он чувствует, будто скоро все это закончится.


	6. i am an outsider in all of my personal relationships

Сентябрь кончается, и первую субботу октября Чанель и Бэкхен проводят вместе. День выдается теплый, Чанель катает Бэкхена на своем мопеде, Бэкхен обнимает его со спины и кладет голову ему на плечо. Бэкхену непонятно как Чанель не распознает, сколько привязанности кроется в его действиях. Бэкхену непонятно почему Чанель еще не почувствовал, что для Бэкхена он уже все на свете, а это, стоит заметить, гораздо больше, чем просто друг.

 

Они слушают музыку, Чанель везет его до набережной, и они долго сидят на скамейке там. Едят сэндвичи с курицей (жутко дорогие, но Бэкхену так пофиг). Чанель кажется счастливым и свободным, и Бэкхен, пусть его обычно и снедают беспокойство, ненависть к себе и недостаток веры во все хорошее, тоже наслаждается этим днем. Они смотрят, как какие-то ребята играют в баскетбол, потом едут в город и попадают на бесплатную выставку. Картины непонятны Бэкхену, но он притворяется, будто что-то понимает. Чанель откровенно скучает. Они выходят и снова долго едут, навстречу закату. Ветер развевает волосы Бэкхена, и он смеется, прямо в ухо Чанелю. Все это жутко напоминает свидание, но Бэкхен отчаянно старается об этом не думать. К вечеру они едут на вечеринку Лу Ханя и Минсока, купив упаковку пива и мороженого.

 

Они приезжают домой рано, до начала еще час, и Бэкхен идет в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться. Чанель остается наедине с Лу Ханем и Минсоком, чтобы поболтать и помочь в приготовлениях. Бэкхен, закрывая дверь своей комнаты, выдыхает. Весь этот день он чувствовал неодолимую тягу к Чанелю, и он несколько раз одергивал себя, чтобы не взять Чанеля за руку, чтобы не обнять его, вдыхая запах его волос, чтобы не сказать лишнего. Дав себе перерыв, Бэкхен гладит рубашку, пожалуй, слишком долго, чем это необходимо. Разумеется, он даже не думает о том, чтобы признаться Чанелю, даже не рассчитывает на взаимную симпатию и даже не считает, что ему необходимо что-то менять. Бэкхен ощущает себя жалким, он знает, что он жалкий, и он будет жалким до конца своих лет. Он неуверенно смотрит на вещи, он не верит самому себе, что Чанель все еще его не оттолкнул.

 

Он переодевается и идет обратно к ребятам. Лу Хань и Минсок спорят, на сколько нужно ставить таймер на микроволновке, чтобы сыр на чипсах расплавился равномерно, а Чанель просто с ухмылкой наблюдает за ними. Бэкхен подходит к нему.

\- Познакомился получше? – шепотом спрашивает он, и Чанель с улыбкой кивает.

\- Они очень милая пара, - так же шепотом отвечает он.

\- Пара? – удивленно переспрашивает Бэкхен, и Лу Хань, который все слышит, поворачивается в их сторону.

\- Бэкхен, только не говори, что не знал, что мы с Минсоком встречаемся, - хмурится он, - Ты живешь с нами в одной квартире?

\- Эм, ну я… - Бэкхен и правда не подозревал, но в его защиту нужно сказать, что он никогда не считал нужным лезть в чужую личную жизнь. Ему вообще пофиг, чем Лу Хань и Минсок занимаются. В смысле, не вообще, а вот… Вот в этом плане.

\- Уже четыре года, Бэкхен, я даже рассказывал тебе о Минсоке, и о нашем первом свидании, - укоризненно продолжает Лу Хань. Чанель смеется. Бэкхен стыдливо тупит взгляд. Он хороший друг, не игнорирующая всех сучка, просто так получилось.

\- Почему тебя тогда не напрягало то, что я сплю в его спальне? – возмущается Минсок, и Лу Хань собственнически притягивает Минсока к себе.

\- Я не знаю, мне было не до этого, простите меня, я просто не думал, - сокрушается Бэкхен, и он садится на стул, чтобы все осмыслить. Помолчав, он задумчиво добавил, - Хотя тогда понятно, почему вы так сильно напоминали мне родителей.

\- Мы твои гей-папы, Бэкхен, - гордо говорит Лу Хань. Чанель не прекращает ржать, ему даже приходится утереть выступившие слезы, - Я твой отец. А Минсок твой папулечка.  
Бэкхен сокрушенно кладет голову на стол и закрывается руками.

\- Бля, - произносит он.

 

 

На вечеринку приходят девушки из компании Лу Ханя и Минсока, все слишком красивые, и для них Бэкхен слишком низкий и тупой. Чонин еще пытает свое счастье с ними, а Исин просто посылает сигналы на своих инопланетных волнах, и вскоре находит какую-то, такую же странную, как и он. Чонина же все отвергают, но всего лишь пока он не начинает танцевать, и тогда он заслуживает внимание всех красоток. Бэкхен наблюдает за этим всем издалека, пока незаметно (даже для самого себя) напивается. Чанель болтает просто со всеми подряд и кажется, будто он отлично себя чувствует во всей компании. Бэкхен подходит к нему, когда у него самого всего лишь слегка рассредоточен взгляд, и с трудом контролируя все свое тело, он стукает краем своего стакана о бутылку Чанеля. На другой стороне комнаты стоят Минсок и Лу Хань. Они просто разговаривают, но то как близко они друг к другу находятся, как мягко ладонь Лу Ханя накрывает руку Минсока, как Минсок улыбается в ответ на очередную реплику Лу Ханя – все это теперь выдает их Бэкхену с головой, и он недоумевает как раньше не замечал этого. Они и правда прекрасная пара.

\- Я бы хотел любить кого-нибудь также, - доверительно говорит Чанель, и Бэкхен мучительно вздыхает и смотрит на него проницательно.

\- Когда-нибудь, - почти с сарказмом отвечает он и уходит на кухню. Чанель недоуменно смотрит на него и отпивает из бутылки.

 

Бэкхен пьет еще, и он должен признать, что это больше, чем нужно, но он просто продолжает. Он сидит на кухне и слушает, как какой-то парень пиздит про свое приложение (мол все будет лучше, чем у Минсока), потом идет в гостиную и видит, как Чанель рассказывает корпоративным умникам какую-то историю и все, просто все как-то любяще смеются. От этого смеха, от улыбок в глазах людей, которые смотрят на Чанеля, Бэкхену становится не по себе, и он прячется в своей комнате. Уж если стольким людям нравится Чанель, то и он уж точно найдет себе кого-нибудь получше Бэкхена. Кого-нибудь, кто так же хорошо, как и Чанель, знает, что делать со своей жизнью, кто так же радуется каждому ее дню, и кто ждет от этой жизни только хорошего. Все это просто не Бэкхен.

Бэкхен уходит обиженно от всех в свою комнату, валяется у себя в постели одетым, листает ленту тамблера, пишет в твиттер и просто притворяется, что вечеринки за дверьми нет. Спустя полчаса в его комнату стучатся и Бэкхен гасит телефон. Дверь открывается.

\- Бэкхен? – бархатистый низкий голос Чанеля звучит обеспокоенно, и пьяное сердце Бэкхена сжимается. Чанель садится к нему на кровать.

\- Потерял тебя, - говорит Чанель, его рука ложится на бедро Бэкхена, - Минсок сказал, что ты обычно напиваешься, а потом прячешься тут как последний неудачник.

Бэкхен, ощущая тепло ладони на своей ноге, всхлипывает. Чанель обеспокоенно щелкает языком.

\- Я не согласился с ним, что как неудачник, - оправдывается он, а Бэкхен поднимается на локтях. Вглядываясь в темноту, что скрывает Чанеля. 

\- Да ладно, - пожимает плечами он, - Он прав. Мне постоянно кажется, что все вокруг лучше меня.  
Бэкхен садится в кровати, а Чанель двигается к нему ближе, и тусклый свет с улицы дает рассмотреть Бэкхену его лицо.

\- Это не правда, - хмурится он.

\- В конце концов, кто я еще, если не неудачник, - шепчет Бэкхен, и его нижняя губа дергается. Он кажется себе вдруг жутко жалким, а он и есть жалкий, он и есть жалкий, он и есть жалкий. О боже, теперь по его щекам текут слезы. Бэкхен зло стирает их ладонью.

Он плачет перед Чанелем. Он пьяный, и пьяно плачет перед Чанелем.

Чанель успокаивающе гладит его по плечам и тянет на себя, чтобы обнять. Бэкхен всхлипывает еще больше и плачет еще.   
Чанель гладит его по спине, и Бэкхен борется со слезами добрые пять минут. 

\- Тише, - говорит Чанель заботливо, отстраняясь. На его лице ласковая улыбка, и Бэкхен просто не может это выносить. Он наклоняется к Чанелю и легко задевает его губы своими. И еще.

Рука Чанеля съезжает с его плеча, и он толкает Бэкхена к стенке кровати, с ногами забираясь к нему на постель. Чанель целует его сам, и Бэкхен жадно открывает рот. Поцелуй выходит соленый от слез, Чанель мягко кладет руку на шею Бэкхена, а Бэкхен боится закрыть глаза. Они целуются еще раз, и Чанель так нежен, будто Бэкхен правда дорог ему, Бэкхен думает об этом, и о том, что может растаять. Он закрывает глаза. Чанель запускает руку в его волосы, Бэкхен забирается к нему под футболку. Кожа Чанеля горячая, прямо как во время болезни, и Бэкхен не отказывает себе в удовольствиях прикосновений. Чанель гладит его так, будто любит. Бэкхен слышит музыку и растворяется в ней.

 

 

 

Все кончается к четырем часам утра, Лу Хань и Минсок провожают последних гостей, когда из комнаты Бэкхена выходит сонный Чанель. Лу Хань хитро щурится на это, а Чанель просит Минсока налить стакан воды. 

\- Если будешь обижать Бэкхена, мы тебя покалечим, - говорит ему Лу Хань на прощание. Чанель с ужасом смотрит на него, пока двери лифта не закрываются.


	7. And if you're still up at 4a.m., you are in love or lonely

Чанель никогда не опаздывает на работу, и в этот раз тоже, но Бэкхен все равно ждет его с нетерпением. Он сам пришел слишком рано, стоял у магазина, дрожа от холода, дожидаясь пока Чунмен приедет на своей покоцанной старой тойоте и откроет двери. Чунмен дружелюбно спрашивает у Бэкхена что-то, но он не отвечает, а вбегает в теплое помещение со скоростью света.

Он проснулся вчера в шоке от произошедшего, он ничего не писал Чанелю, и весь день провел бессмысленно. Потом он не мог уснуть всю ночь, в четыре он встал, собрался и пошел на стадион. Он бегал там до шести тридцати, а затем пешком отправился в «Королевство Матрасов».

Чонин приходит довольным, как кот, а Исин спокойным, как шаман и Бэкхен понимает, что и тот, и другой удовлетворены вечеринкой. Чонин вскидывает руку, чтобы Бэкхен дал пять, но Бэкхен игнорирует его, просто чтобы позлить. Бэкхен делает вид, будто все ок, но на самом деле его трясет от беспокойства, потому что он не знает, что скажет Чанель. Верней, он знает слишком точно. В животе селится чувство тревоги, как перед приемом врача в детстве. 

\- Это была ошибка, - скажет Чанель.

\- Я был пьян, и ты тоже, - скажет Чанель.

\- Давай забудем об этом навсегда, и больше никогда не будем общаться, - скажет Чанель.

\- Что я вообще рядом с тобой делаю, уйди, - скажет Чанель, и Бэкхен уйдет, потому что он в принципе послушный.

Чанель приезжает на своем синем мопеде, сверкает белозубой улыбкой и гудит своим низким голосом. Бэкхен слышит это, и его будто дергает неведомой силой, он резко оборачивается в сторону Чанеля. Чанель мягко улыбается ему, так сердечно, так радостно, что Бэкхена уносит. Он лыбится ему в ответ как последний дебил. Чанель мягко хлопает его по плечу.

Бэкхен выдерживает где-то час, прежде чем затащить Чанеля в подсобку. Глаза Чанеля блестят, и когда рука Бэкхена проскальзывает к нему на талию, он сам наклоняется и целует Бэкхена в шею. У Бэкхена дыхание перехватывает от того, каким счастливым его делает это, и он притягивает Чанеля ближе к себе, согревая руки об его теплую кожу. Чанель смеется, потому что ему щекотно, и Бэкхен звонко целует его в губы, и потом все его лицо, и Чанель гладит его по волосам, кладет ладонь осторожно на шею Бэкхена. Бэкхен почти добирается до ремня Чанеля, когда в дверь громко стучат, а после небрежно распахивают.

\- Нет! - рассержено кричит Ифань и быстро уходит, не закрывая дверь, продолжая кричать, - Нет!  
Чанель отходит от Бэкхена, поправляя одежду. Бэкхен видит Чонина, который беззвучно аплодирует. Бэкхен беззвучно шепчет ему «иди нахуй». Чанель берет его за плечи и выводит к матрасам.

\- Нам придется работать, - грустно говорит он, но потом бодрым шагом направляется к только что вошедшим покупателем. Бэкхен проклинает мир. 

 

День заканчивается, Исин сбегает на пять минут раньше, усаживается на велосипед Чонина и крутит педали, что есть сил. Чонин кричит ему вслед о безопасности на дорогах и чтоб Исин сдох, потому что он совсем не планировал отдавать велик старшему. Теперь он идет с Бэкхеном до остановки, зло питая по дороге небольшой камень. 

\- Хен, теперь ты встречаешься с Чанель-хеном, так? – спрашивает он, когда они ждут автобуса. Бэкхен пожимает плечами.

\- Мы не говорили об этом, - негромко говорит он, пытаясь рассмотреть вдалеке 740.

\- Ну да, вам похоже было некогда, - ехидно подмечает Чонин, и Бэкхен больно тыкает его в бок. Чонин делает вид, будто боль невыносима и сгибается пополам. К остановке подъезжает Чанель.

\- Бэкхен, - зовет он, и Бэкхен подходит ближе, будто Чанель притягивает его к себе за ниточку, - Не хочешь поесть пиццы сегодня вечером?

\- Конечно хочу, - вырывается у Бэкхена, и он морщится от своего «конечно», резкого и слишком искреннего. Чанель смеется, и кивает головой, мол «залезай». Чонин ухмыляется.

\- Я тоже хочу пиццы, Чанель-хен, - измывается он, и Бэкхен показывает ему язык.

\- Как-нибудь потом, Чонин, - с доброй издевкой отвечает ему Чанель, и отъезжает от остановки.

 

 

Они и правда заказывают пиццу в ПиццаХат, двойная начинка, двойной сыр, Чанель платит за них двоих, и вообще все это выглядит так, будто они на свидании. Хотя если честно, Бэкхен никогда не был еще на порядочном свидании, никто и никогда не был так мил с Бэкхеном, как Чанель.

Они спускаются вниз, Бэкхен несет коробку с аппетитно пахнущей пиццей, Чанель идет впереди. Перед тем как выйти на улицу, у самой двери, Чанель быстро поворачивается, чтобы коротко поцеловать Бэкхена. Бэкхен едва не роняет пиццу, но Чанель придерживает коробку, успевая еще и погладить Бэкхена по руке. У Бэкхена голова идет кругом.

Они едут до дома Чанеля, и Бэкхен сидит боком, одной рукой держась за Чанеля, другой придерживая коробку. Бэкхен паникует, когда пицца чуть не съезжает с его колен, и просит Чанеля быть аккуратней на поворотах, но Чанель только смеется и набирает скорость. Бэкхен визжит, вцепляясь пальцами в коробку, а другой рукой за Чанеля, так, что, наверное, делает больно. Но Чанель только продолжает радостно смеяться.

Бэкхен только успевает переступить порог квартиры Чанеля и поставить пиццу безопасно на стол, когда Чанель, едва закрыв дверь, тянет его на себя опять. Бэкхен поддается, и Чанель стаскивает с него куртку и аккуратно целует Бэкхена в мягкое место под ухом.

 

Они отвлекаются надолго, и когда оба вспоминают что, вообще-то, голодны, пицца уже холодная. Бэкхен предлагает есть ее и такой, все равно вкусная, и Чанель соглашается. Микроволновки у него все равно нет.

Чанель включает «Рассвет мертвецов», и Бэкхен тащится, потому что у Чанеля идеальный вкус в фильмах – то есть такой же, как у Бэкхена. Они смотрят ровно половину, но потом отвлекаются. Бэкхен забирается на Чанеля, снова целуя его, Чанель отвечает увлеченно, а его большие руки ложатся на маленькую задницу Бэкхена. Бэкхен рассчитывает остаться у Чанеля на ночь, и Чанель кажется, согласен, потому что вслед за футболкой Бэкхена, он снимает с него его и джинсы. 

Но вдруг телефон Чанеля звонит, и Чанель отвлекается, чтобы ответить. Бэкхен недовольно дуется, и Чанель гладит его ладонью по животу. Затем ему говорят что-то, он хмурится и начинает одеваться. Бэкхен разочарованно скулит.

\- Я должен поехать на работу, - объясняется он, и Бэкхен лениво натягивает джинсы обратно на себя. Это унизительно, - вылет Кенсу задерживают в Гонконге, а это просто рушит все планы. 

\- До Кенсу носит «Прада», - язвит Бэкхен. Чанель издает слабый смешок.

\- Нет, его стилист питает странную слабость к «Гуччи».

Бэкхен выходит из квартиры первым и вызывает лифт. Чанель нежно целует его в лоб, и выглядит виновато.

\- Прости, - говорит он.

\- Ничего, - говорит Бэкхен.

 

Они едут вместе на одном такси, сначала до офиса Кенсу, а потом Чанель доплачивает, чтобы Бэкхена довезли до дома. Бэкхен делает вид, будто ему не обидно и не грустно. Чанель быстро машет ему на прощание, и у него снова звонит телефон. Он спешно берет трубку, «да-да, я уже на месте». Он поворачивается, Бэкхен смотрит ему в след, пока таксист не трогает с места.

 

 

И это последний раз, когда Бэкхен Чанеля видит.

 

На следующие две с половиной недели Чанель пропадает. Он отвечает на сообщения один раз, дико извиняется, говорит, что Кенсу теперь требует его помощи практически круглые сутки. Что на неделю они поедут в Сингапур (Миранда увозит-таки свою Андреа в Париж). Что здесь столько возможностей.   
Бэкхен бессовестно прогуливает работу, когда ему не хочется приходить. Ему грустно, по очевидным причинам. Он бегает каждый день. Лу Хань готовит для него спагетти, а Минсок приносит дорогое немецкое пиво. Бэкхен не спит целыми ночами, потому что ему безумно одиноко. Бэкхен скучает по Чанелю.

 

А Чанель вообще не дает о себе знать.

Спустя две с половиной недели, в четыре часа ночи Бэкхен пишет Чанелю, что ему грустно. Чанель отправляет ему грустный эмодзи и больше не отвечает. 

Бэкхен смотрит на это и его тошнит от злости. Он чувствует себя отвергнутым. Он идет на пробежку.


	8. People say you cant live without love, but I think oxygen is more important

Все отношения Бэкхена, которые когда-либо у него были, плохо заканчивались, а чаще были просто плохими по своей природе – Бэкхен всегда выбирал людей, которые его не ценили, доверял тем, кто этого вряд ли был достоин, и вообще влипал в разного рода драмы. Он никогда не думал о себе ничего хорошего, просто не позволял себе этого. А любовь принимают только такую, какую, как кажется, заслуживают. 

 

Чанель возвращается из Сингапура, но не пишет Бэкхену ничего. Бэкхен узнает это от Чонина, который видел Чанеля, когда тот заходил в «Королевство Матрасов» в последний раз. Уволился. Бэкхен отмахивается от Чонина, стоит тому лишь слегка намекнуть, что он жалеет старшего. От работы теперь Бэкхен отвлекается, чтобы выйти на улицу покурить. Его настроение портится с каждым днем, что Чанель ему не пишет. Минсок с Лу Ханем заботливо пытаются закормить его грусть, и в их доме появляется все больше еды, больше чем, когда-либо было. У Бэкхена же совершенно пропадает аппетит, и он худеет так, что приходится прокалывать новую дырку в ремне. 

Он выкидывает свитер Чанеля из своей комнаты, Минсок подбирает его и прячет подальше от глаз Бэкхена.

 

Бэкхен продолжает злиться на себя. И он злится на то, что ему непонятно, как Чанеля разлюбить. Хотя все ему подсказывает, что стоит. Стоит это сделать, пока не поздно.

 

В среду Бэкхен идет на работу, замазав синяки под глазами BB-кремом, который Лу Хань подарил ему на прошлый день рождения. Он слушает музыку только чтобы отвлечься от любых мыслей. На улице сухо, почти тепло, и совсем нет ветра. Он идет, засунув руки в карманы, ссутулив плечи, опустив голову вниз, довольно быстро. 

Когда он подходит уже совсем близко к магазину, он замечает синий (как вечернее море) мопед, и Чанеля, который боком сидит на нем. Бэкхен замедляет шаг, Чанель поднимает голову, и видит его. Он грустно улыбается. У Бэкхена екает сердце. 

\- Я хотел тебя увидеть, - говорит Чанель, когда Бэкхен подходит, наконец-то, ближе. Бэкхену кажется, будто он преодолевал это расстояние под взглядом Чанеля вечность.

\- А я-то как хотел, - едва слышно даже для себя шепчет Бэкхен, Чанель не замечает. На нем новый костюм, Бэкхен и не думает, что это «Прада», наверное, самое дешевое, что Чанель нашел на Мендоне. 

\- Прости, что не писал, был занят, - быстро говорит Чанель так, будто это ничего не значит. Бэкхен смотрит на него и не может поверить. Он чувствует, как в глазах появляются слезы. 

\- Хотел извиниться за все, - Чанель неловко трет шею, - Я не должен был.

Бэкхен не понимающе качает головой. Чанель звучит неуверенно, будто он не совсем хочет говорить то, что говорит. Но он делает это. Бэкхен чувствует, что вот-вот с ним сделают нечто ужасное.

\- Просто я так увлекся. И у меня так давно никого не было, - оправдывается Чанель глухим голосом, он скрещивает ноги, и Бэкхен ненавидит его в этот момент.

\- Я не знаю, о чем я думал. Давай, - он говорит, и Бэкхен закрывает глаза, он не хочет знать, что Чанель скажет дальше. Но Чанель жестоко продолжает, - просто забудем. Мне… Это не то, что мне нужно.

«Ты мне не нужен», мгновенно слышит Бэкхен, и глотает воздух так, будто его жестко ударили. Он открывает глаза. Чанель смотрит на него вопросительно, его взгляд все такой же нежный, его кожа, наверное, такая же теплая, и весь он такой же, каким и был. Бэкхена трясет. Он теперь знает, что его сердце разбито.

Весь мир для Бэкхена будто замирает. Глаза Чанеля такие внимательные, и Бэкхен смотрит на него в ужасе.

\- Я люблю тебя, - вдруг честно говорит он, и его руки сжимаются от бессилия. Он не может притвориться, что все в порядке, он просто не может сказать «да ладно, бывает». Он качает головой, - Я уже очень люблю тебя.

Бэкхен еще несколько секунд стоит перед Чанелем. Тот бестолково открывает рот, его взгляд бегает. Бэкхен смотрит ему в глаза, пытаясь сдержать всхлип. И убегает со всех ног.

 

 

Он бежит, не оборачиваясь, бежит, что есть сил, так быстро, как может. Сердце колотится в ушах, слезы застилают глаза, и Бэкхен бежит, не разбирая дороги, не останавливаясь, не думая. Он не оборачивается назад, потому что знает, что Чанель стоит там, ничего не чувствуя. Бэкхен бежит, пока может. Бэкхен бежит так далеко. 

 

 

Он возвращается домой пешком вечером, попадая по пути под чертовски холодный дождь. Лу Хань и Минсок в гостиной, смотрят телевизор, обнявшись. Когда Бэкхен входит, Минсок охает и спешит накрыть его одеялом, а Лу Хань идет доставать из шкафа полотенце. Бэкхен безразлично садится на диван, Лу Хань набрасывает ему на голову полотенце. Его ноги гудят от боли. Минсок спрашивает, что случилось, Бэкхен не отвечает, и Лу Хань дает ему чашку горячей воды. Бэкхен, не задумываясь, пьет. Он сидит некоторое время, Лу Хань и Минсок напряженно сидят рядом с ним, ожидая, что он что-нибудь скажет. Спустя минут десять Бэкхен только вздыхает, и, выпутавшись из одеяла, уходит в свою комнату.

Сначала он раздевается, бросая одежду на пол. Заползает в кровать, и просто лежит, закрыв глаза, стараясь ничего не чувствовать, ничего не думать. Его окружает темнота.

Его телефон, забытый в кармане штанов, звонит несколько раз, но Бэкхен даже не двигается. Чуть позже он переворачивается на спину, кладет голову на подушку и накрывается одеялом. Смотрит в потолок. Следит, как тени двигаются по потолку.

Резко его плечи дергаются от рыданий, он втягивает носом воздух, выдыхает и подавляет желание разреветься. Вытирает выступившие опять противные слезы. Жалко скулит и кусает кулак, чтобы не произвести звука громче. За дверью слышно обеспокоенный голос Минсока.

Всю ночь он слушает звуки вокруг. 

 

Ближе к рассвету Бэкхен засыпает, и спит где-то полтора часа, почти как убитый. Он просыпается, ощущая сухость в горле. Встает, перешагивая через вчерашнюю мокрую одежду, чтобы пойти на кухню, за стаканом воды. Потом снова просто лежит в кровати. Включает музыку, листает песни одну за другой, потому что ни одна ему не нравится.

Где-то в два часа дня он встает опять, одевается и идет в гостиную со своим одеялом. По телевизору идет фильм «Законы привлекательности» и Бэкхен смотрит его два раза подряд, прилипнув щекой к дивану. Появляется Лу Хань, спрашивает, как Бэкхен себя чувствует. Бэкхен высовывает руку из-под одеяла и делает неопределенный жест рукой. Не издает ни звука. Лу Хань видел его любым, Лу Хань понимает его всегда. И сейчас, он хмыкает и оставляет Бэкхена наедине с самим собой. Бэкхену просто нужно пережить это.

Бэкхену просто нужно это пережить.

 

 

Он выходит бегать опять. Он проводит на стадионе тридцать минут или около того, пока ему вдруг не хочется спрятаться от всех. Он торопится домой, чтобы снова забраться в свою кровать.

 

 

Просто Бэкхена бесит, что, когда он надеется на что-то хорошее, и просто начинает быть счастливым, с ним обходятся вот так. Вся такая хуйня и становится причиной тех беспокойств и неврозов, всех его неуверенностей, зависимостей, предрассудков. Из всех его межличностных отношений, хорошие у него только с Лу Ханем. Бэкхен ценит своего друга, как ничто больше на свете, но ему уже смертельно надоело быть одиноким в романтическом плане. Он не шутит, когда говорит, что ждет смерти, но никто не воспринимает его всерьез. Бэкхен прячется от всего мира.

Чанель показался ему таким правильным. То есть, конечно, если подумать, то и он тоже был какой-то катастрофой (он зациклен на том, чтобы накопить денег на пять лет беззаботной жизни, классно конечно, но разве он не пропускает свою молодость со всем этим?). Однако у Чанеля были какие-то мечты, для которых он делал все, что мог. Чанель знал, что и как в этом мире. Чанель был достаточно светлым, чтобы что-то планировать и думать, что у него есть какие-то права на надежды и амбиции. И Чанель был таким понимающим, он правда слушал Бэкхена, и Бэкхен даже чувствовал себя вроде как нужным, интересным. Своим. А потом ему сказали, что это не так. 

Бэкхен не знает, куда он смотрел. Понятия не имеет, что он там увидел.

 

Ему просто больно. Он не приходит в магазин матрасов больше ни разу, и, разумеется, его увольняют. Он даже не читает электронное письмо от Чунмена, и на все перечисленные деньги, он заказывает одежды и косметики. Выходит немного. Бэкхена это не заботит.

 

 

Через три дня заявляются Чонин и Исин. Чонин без слов показывает бутылку виски, и за спиной Бэкхена магическим образом появляется Лу Хань, со стаканами в руках.

\- Да, - говорит он за него, и Бэкхен закатывает глаза. Они пьют впятером, и в итоге Бэкхен валяется на полу, с подушкой под головой, Минсок и Чонин соревнуются в армреслинге на кофейном столике, а Лу Хань и Исин спорят, кто победит. Бэкхен удаляет все фотки Чанеля с телефона, шепча «пошел нахуй» на прощание каждой. Потом он идет спать. Лу Хань останавливает его на пути в спальню, и нежно гладит по голове, аккуратно поправляя пряди на затылке.

\- Я правда отношусь к тебе как к сыну, Бен Бэкхен, - искренне заявляет он, и Бэкхен понимает, что он далеко не самый пьяный в этой комнате. Он благодарно обнимает Лу Ханя. Минсок встает и крадет объятие тоже. Чонин с руганью присоединяется тоже, и Исин обнимает их всех, всем портя прически.

 

Еще два дня Бэкхен не выходит из дома и смотрит почти все, что хотел посмотреть, но откладывал.

Он идет на пробежку в пять утра, во вторник, когда снова просыпается и снова не может уснуть. Он бежит круг за кругом, изнуряя себя. Он бежит, чувствуя себя все свободней с каждым шагом. С востока выглядывает солнце и Бэкхен подставляет лицо лучам. Он бегает, пока ноги не становятся тяжелыми от усталости, откровенно наслаждаясь ею. Через час к стадиону подходит кто-то, Бэкхен замечает фигуру вдалеке, у входа на стадион. Когда он подбегает ближе, то резко останавливается, чуть не падая, как вкопанный, не в силах повернуть назад или шагнуть вперед. В воротах стоит Чанель.

И он выглядит просто ужасно.

Бэкхен тяжело дышит, весь красный и потный от долгой пробежки. Он смотрит на Чанеля не отрываясь, и Чанель открывает рот, пытаясь что-то сказать. Бэкхен не знает, что еще Чанель может ему сказать.

Музыка Бэкхена продолжает играть бессмысленно, и он выключает ее, снимая наушники. Чанель срывается с места.

 

Он целует Бэкхена так, словно тот принадлежит ему, и Бэкхен поддается, закрывая глаза. Он кладет руку на плечо Чанеля, он открывает рот, он кусает губу Чанеля, он тянется к нему опять.

Чанель отрывается от него, и, чуть ли не складываясь пополам, кладет голову ему на плечо.

\- Прости меня, - сипит он. Бэкхен выдыхает, его горло пересохло. Он гладит Чанеля по спине так, будто тот ничего ему не сделал.

\- Я идиот, - продолжает Чанель. Он выпрямляется, и смотрит Бэкхену в глаза. Похоже, будто он уже давно не спал. У Бэкхена колит в груди от нежности.

\- Я ушел от Кенсу, - коротко сообщает он. Бэкхена пробивает на смех.

\- Бросил телефон в фонтан? – ухмыляется он.

\- Нет, но номер сменил, - Чанель неловко улыбается. Бэкхен гладит его по руке.

\- Я не хочу тебя отпускать, - признается Чанель, забирая ладонь Бэкхена в свою. Теплую.

\- Не отпускай, - предлагает Бэкхен.

\- Найду другую работу, - Бэкхен хмурится, и Чанель добавляет, - которая не будет отнимать столько времени. Простую. Типа, в книжном или где-нибудь еще. 

Чанель поправляет волосы Бэкхена, и обнимает его. Бэкхен прячется в его руках.

\- Буду готовиться к экзаменам, - говорит он, - И еще хочу встречаться с тобой.

Бэкхен щурится и смотрит Чанелю в лицо. Прямо за Чанелем ярко светит солнце.

\- Не думай, что я так просто прощу тебя.

\- И не надеюсь.

Бэкхен устало смеется и Чанель смеется вместе с ним. И в этом смехе столько привязанности, столько нежности и теплоты, что Бэкхен щурится от счастья и улыбается, когда слышит его.


End file.
